Haunted House
by kyeriakhalid and Shizune
Summary: Have you ever seen a ghost before or have you? If yes you should be careful if you encounter one because it might not want you to leave them. And its worst if you know that ghostly features... former as crescente nuwedes
1. chapter one

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
CN: I'm just going to test this if someone will like it please tell me if I could continue or not that's all...  
  
Summary: Have you ever seen a ghost before or have you? If yes you should be careful if you encounter one because it might not want you to leave them. And its worst if you know that ghostly features...  
  
Thoughts [....]  
  
Hikari to Yami ....  
  
Flashback   
  
Visions '....' (I got to put that their even Isis is the only one who can see the future?)  
  
(....) Author's insane thoughts  
  
Note::: Bakura here is a girl who pretends to be a boy and Joey here is a ghost hunter who put ghost to sleep or vanquish them and Bakura help him. Both of them know each other's secret but plan to hide it  
  
Incase you get a little complicated for the names here:  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Yami Marik = Marik  
  
Yami Yugi = Yami  
  
Serenity = Shizuka  
  
Jounouchi = Joey/ Katsuya  
  
And of course pairings: YY/Y, M/I, YM/M, S/T, one-sided S/R but it will be come S/J and R/B  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
In the car.  
  
"Damn it tells me again why I said yes?" The cold hearted-CEO said.

"Because I was going and so was Ryou!" Mokuba chirped. (In this story I'll be pairing Seto and Ryou but in the end it's going to be Seto and Joey and Ryou and Bakura).Suddenly the engine began to smoke. And a blond boy step out of the car and took a look at the car."Great! The engine overheats!" The blond boy whined.Then another person got out of the car a white hair boy went besides the whining blond and lean over the car."Just relaxed... but I think you better fix it fast because their starting to get mushy and I hate it Joey!" the white hair boy said."Now you relaxed Bakura... and beside your not the only one who hate seeing them like this." Joey said and a good thing that the cover of the engine is covering them and they couldn't hear what they are talking."I was wondering of how long are we going to play like this?" Bakura question Joey."I don't know but I'm happy if they're happy..." Joey trailed off."Yeah... it's a miracle we could act like this even thought we felt like a shattered glass." Bakura said."I know that... Damn! I can't fix the engine." Joey swore."I'll go to the house over there and ask some help." Bakura announce."Sure make sure you don't scared them okay!" Joey joked."Very funny!" Bakura shouted.Joey opens the driver's seat and look at the people inside. Behind the front sit was Yami and Yugi who's sleeping and Tea beside her is his sister Shizuka behind them is Malik and Marik then Isis and Mai then in the last row is Mokuba together with his brother Seto Kaiba and Ryou sleeping in Kaiba's shoulders. And an empty seat just beside him where Bakura sits."Guys... we have to wait for awhile while Bakura goes to the house to get help." Joey announce he heard them growl and curse."Let's go get some fresh air for awhile." Yami said."Sure!" Yugi chirped right away.Joey grabs his cd player and close the door leaning back he started to listen to his favorite song. Joey looks at Yami and Yugi and began to think as he listens to the music.[I wish I could be happy like them but I can't there some secrets I cannot reveal and tell that's why I act like I don't know anything and worst I can't believe I fall for him... yeah fall from the great Seto Kaiba... but their something bothers me is what Yami and Marik said they said that they have chances to see and experience some changes in history like being to live outside the millennium items for awhile but what bothers me the most is Bakura... I know she a girl but something bother me when she experience something in the past but what part Yami said he knows the about England and their beliefs in witches and Marik he said he lived in world war 1 and happy about that because he saw many people died... but Bakura she never said anything...] But Joey was interrupted by the string wind.Joey felt the wind tense and he can sense something that he sense over his ghost experience. To tell the truth Joey can sense the ghost not only that he can sent them to sleep or vanquish them if they are endanger to some lives. Every night Joey has to patrol the city so he could put some ghost to sleep and he already put their master to sleep but some ghost still roam.[ This feeling... is familiar but how?] Joey was wondered why he felt very scared.PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBakura was standing in front of the house for about ten minutes but no one answered, he was about to leave when the door suddenly opened. Bakura looked back and stared for a while before heading for the door he gently push it to open wider."Someone home?" Bakura shouted and got no response and started to go in. he saw the house very dusty and very old. He went inside to have a better view."Hello?" Bakura shouted again but this time it echo thru the house.Bakura kept on walking until he went to the stairs with a big picture on it. It was a girl who had the same hair as him but have black strips of hair, she was wearing an old English clothes her face is been erase by some dust but it was a beautiful old painting. Bakura went outside to tell the guys there stuck he didn't notice a pair of eyes was watching him. Those eyes belong to the little girl who looks like him but have black strips in her hair."Help me..." the girl muttered then whisper. "Bakura..." and disappear in a flash.Bakura started to head down stairs and went thru the door when..."Bakura..." someone whispered.With that Bakura turn around and look at the house and thought he heard someone call his name but shrugged it off when he saw no one. He went towards the car again missing the girl looking out the bedroom window."Little sister." She whispered again.PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPSeto saw Bakura headed towards them his hair hiding his eyes and he turn to his lover."I think something wrong with your Yami?" Seto whispered so the others wouldn't hear it unfortunate from them Joey heard it all."I know. He's been acting really weird these past three months." Ryou whispered back."You should know... you're his light even thought were together..." Seto whispered again."I know but every time I ask he either ignores me, change the subject or disappeared." Ryou reason out."What took you so long?" Yami question his fellow Yami."Looks like were stuck here. No one's home and the house are totally empty except for the dusty furniture and their no close town here for about thirty five miles." Bakura said all the details before someone interrupt him."Great were stuck here in the middle of nowhere and the car is broke I shouldn't went with you guys and I shouldn't agree that the mutt drives!" Marik whine."Relaxed Marik." Malik said to his dark."Bakura did say no one's is home in that old house why not use it for shelter for awhile so my brother could fix the car." Shizuka suggests."Good idea! Well let's go!" Tea and Mai shouted."Quiet or you'll wake up the ghost." Mokuba said."There no such things as ghost Mokuba." Yugi said."Well I believe there real!" Mokuba said and his eyes show something that the others didn't notice except for Bakura and Joey who look at each other and nodding that they will ask Mokuba a question later with that they went thru the house.PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"You are right Bakura the house is very dusty not to mention dirty." Mai whined.[I have a bad feeling in this house and I'm sure its bad.] Joey thought. "We should clean up a bit and decide which rooms to sleep in. how many bedroom does this old house have?" He asks."I'll go count." Bakura said and went upstairs."I'll go with Bakura." Said Ryou and Follow his Yami."I'll go find some things to fix the car." Joey said and headed for the basement."Seto are you fine that Ryou is going with Bakura?" Yami asked."Yes Yami, beside Ryou going to ask Bakura something and it's the right time." Seto said and nudging Mokuba to go with him and unpack the things that's inside the car. Leaving the others confused.PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPUpstairs two figures were walking in the corridor just passing the twelve bedrooms."What are you going to ask me?" Bakura said in the cold voice."What?" Ryou said startled at his Yami cold behavior."You know what I mean." Bakura said still keeping his cold behavior."Just tell me what's wrong with you?" Ryou ask but knows that he will not answer it."You know the answer... why do you keep asking me that this past three months." Bakura said but not in his cold behavior anymore."Its because you started to change this past three months you became distant, quiet and secretive." Ryou said looking at Bakura face for answers.Bakura stop death in his tracks and look at Ryou in front of him."I'm always distant, quiet and secretive Ryou... I didn't change." Bakura said returning his cold behavior.With that Ryou snapped at Bakura's cold behavior and suddenly shove him thru the wall. (You don't read that everyday? Did you?)"Look Bakura! I'm really worried about you this past three months you always have a depressed look at your face please tell me!" Ryou snapped only noticing a crash sound."Ouch!" Bakura exclaimed and he saw that his hand is cut and bleeding badly and notice that the others are already coming next to them.PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBefore the accident happened. Everyone except Ryou and Bakura gathered at the leaving room. Everything was quiet but someone broke the silence."Tell me Seto what was Ryou going to ask Bakura anyway?" Yugi asked."Have you noticed a sudden change in Bakura behavior?" Seto asked."Come to think of it Bakura is really acting strange these days." Tea said."Maybe something bothering Bakura these past three months." Joey said but wishes he didn't."How did you know Bakura acting strange this past three months... come to think of it you were not in town those past three years?" Seto question.Joey's eyes harden with that question."Seto's right Joey, you told us your not going to be in town those past three months." Yami's eyes glared at the blond."Big brother is you telling us that you're hiding something that we don't know?" Serenity question.Joeys scan their faces and their determined to get some answers. Thinking to himself how should he will get away when the heard a crash."Its from upstairs!!" Malik and Yugi shouted at the same time with that they rush up.[That was close!] Joey thought and he also rush upstairs and saw Bakura kneeling and Ryou right beside him.PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"What happen?" Yami was the first to ask."Bakura hand is bleeding badly!" Ryou exclaimed."Its just a cut. I'm going to the bathroom to wash this." Bakura said and leave."Okay! What happen?" Yugi ask Ryou."I'll tell you downstairs..." Ryou sigh.When they went downstairs Joey stayed for a little longer sensing something he continue to look around his brown eyes turning into a cat's eyes and staring where Bakura went."_Le Ver Sefino Con_ ..." Joey said before going downstairs.After Joey left a girl appeared where Joey was staring."_Ghoste Hunter_... _Le Si Con Ver Sefino Mi_ ..." Girl say before disappearing again.PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPCN: Did you like it! Read and Review... Please!!  
  
Translation:  
  
Le Ver Sefino Con... = I can feel you...  
  
Ghoste Hunter... Le Si Con Ver Sefino Mi... = Ghost Hunter... I know you can feel me... 


	2. chapter two

CN: Here's the rest of the story.  
  
Summary: Have you ever seen a ghost before or have you? If yes you should be careful if you encounter one because it might not want you to leave them. And its worst if you know that ghostly features...  
  
Thoughts [....]  
  
Hikari to Yami ....  
  
Flashback   
  
Visions '....' (I got to put that their even Isis is the only one who can see the future?)  
  
(....) Author's insane thoughts  
  
Note::: Bakura here is a girl who pretends to be a boy and Joey here is a ghost hunter who put ghost to sleep or vanquish them and Bakura help him. Both of them know each other's secret but plan to hide it  
  
Incase you get a little complicated for the names here:  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Yami Marik = Marik  
  
Yami Yugi = Yami  
  
Serenity = Shizuka  
  
Jounouchi = Joey/ Katsuya  
  
And of course pairings: YY/Y, M/I, YM/M, S/T, one-sided S/R but it will be come S/J and R/B  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
At the bathroom.  
  
Bakura was washing his bleeding hand when he notices that the faucet of the tub is on. He turn off the faucet his using and went towards the tub, he carefully moved the curtain so he could turn off the faucet but stop and his eyes wide eye. He unconsciously back off and his back on the door and slowly sitting in the floor.  
  
[Why could I not speak? I can't find my voice what's wrong with me?] Bakura though while looking at the bathtub.  
  
What he saw there was a running faucet, instead of water running out it was blood. Of course there was a body. A little girl body lying in the bathtub her eyes staring at Bakura and lips curve into a smile. She has the same hair color as Ryou but have black strips in his hair, which could match Mokuba hair. Her eye color was like Seto but it was lighter and colder if you look at her. Suddenly she shot her hand like trying to reach Bakura and mouthing words, which Bakura could get. Bakura shutted his eyes tight and mumbling things over and over again and it felt like eternity when images started to show in his mind. He opens them again but slowly and saw the bathtub empty.  
  
[What was that all about?] Bakura said and he slowly stands up but his legs are still wobbly and started to grab something for support.  
  
[Why am does my body scared?] Bakura question himself.  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
They gathered at the living room without Bakura and Ryou started to explain what happen.  
  
"You did what?" Serenity shriek.  
  
"I didn't mean it!" Ryou said.  
  
"He didn't do it." A calm voice joins the conversation.  
  
"What do you mean Bakura?" Malik said.  
  
"There's no vase when I got cut." Bakura stated.  
  
"Your right there's no vase or shattered glass." Yami said.  
  
"Well... you guys better clean up the house while I fix the car." Joey said but slightly nodding to a person to come with him Yugi and Marik saw this.  
  
"I'll help Joey fix the car." Bakura said and follow Joey.  
  
"Something strange is going on and their hiding something." Marik said after the two left.  
  
"What do you mean Marik?" Mai asked.  
  
"Joey slightly nodded indicating to follow him." Marik said.  
  
"Yes your right but what's the connection?" Tea said.  
  
"Come to think of it it's not only Bakura but Joey changed to..." Yugi said.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I think I know." Yami said.  
  
"Tell us." Seto said.  
  
"Joey's gone the past three months and no one knows what happen to him those months." Yami said.  
  
"Yes, big brother didn't bother to give a quick call those three months." Shizuka said.  
  
"And Ryou you did tell us that Bakura started to disappeared every night and very sleepy every morning." Yami turn towards Ryou.  
  
"Yes, and he always disappeared at the exact seven and come home at exact eight those past three months." Ryou said.  
  
"I have a theory that Joey didn't leave town." Yami said.  
  
"Maybe you're right Yami but if he didn't where did he stay?" Seto said.  
  
"That's I don't know..." Yami trail on.  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
"That's I don't know..." And Yami trails on.  
  
Unknown to them they were being eavesdrop.  
  
"Wow! What a nice theory Yami has but he doesn't have proof that I didn't leave town." A blond boy said while heading to the floor before they found out they eavesdrop in their conversation.  
  
"I know but we have to be careful what we say and act their getting suspicious... I mean it Joey." A silver hair aid and follow the blond boy towards the car.  
  
"I felt something inside the house Bakura. I don't like it." Joey said in a serious voice.  
  
"Someone called my name while I was there when I turn around no one's there." Bakura said and decided not to tell Joey about what happen inside the bathroom.  
  
"We should be careful we don't know what's its capable off." Joey pointed out while fixing the car.  
  
"Yes we should. And its really bad to eavesdrop you know... Mokuba." Bakura said.  
  
"Nice of you to join us." Joey said and stares at Mokuba.  
  
"How did you know that I was following guys?" Mokuba question.  
  
"We have are ways..." Bakura said.  
  
"You know something don't you." Joey said.  
  
"Yes, I do know you can vanquish ghost Joey." Mokuba said.  
  
"I can vanquish or put ghost to sleep Mokuba." Joey said.  
  
"When did you find out?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Two months and three weeks ago... you weren't out of town it was night that I decided to follow you because I thought you were out of town so I was curious. I saw you met up with someone and I notice it was Bakura you two talk for a while then suddenly a ghost showed up and grab Bakura suddenly and flew then you also followed. And you also flew it was awesome!" Mokuba said.  
  
"Gees... thanks for reminding me that incident..." Bakura muttered.  
  
"Let me guess after that you decided to spy a little more." Joey said.  
  
"Yes... hope you're not mad?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"We are not unless if you tell someone." Joey said.  
  
"If I tell them they won't believe me anyway." Mokuba said.  
  
"We should go back because its starting to rain." Bakura said but the rain started to pour down hard.  
  
"You mean run!" Mokuba and Joey shouted and started to run for the house.  
  
The three started to run towards the house but Bakura manage to look at the bedroom window and saw a girl eyeing her eyes toward him. He stops and looks at her and saw her smile and disappeared in a flash.  
  
"Bakura come on!" Mokuba shouted and Bakura resume his running towards the house.  
  
[I better check that room while I'm in the house.] Bakura thought.  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
"This place is so dusty and too dirty!" Tea said.  
  
"Don't worry we'll take a bath after this..." Shizuka said while winking at Tea and cause her to blush.  
  
"Have any of you guys seen my little brother?" Seto said.  
  
"Over there they're talking to Joey and Bakura." Marik said while looking at the window.  
  
"Where?" Seto asked.  
  
"Beside the car." Marik reply.  
  
"Their talking about something but what is it?" Yugi said.  
  
"I don't know but will find out sooner or later." Yami said.  
  
"I think their talking about three months ago... or not?" Ryou said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Malik said.  
  
"I opened my link to Bakura and found it open as well and I caught some bits of their conversation." Ryou said.  
  
"What conversation did you hear?" Mai said a bit curious.  
  
"Mokuba know something the rest is I don't know?" Ryou said.  
  
"Oops... it started to rain get some towels I'm sure their pretty wet." Isis said.  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
CN: that was not very scary but I hope you like it! Read and review! And if you like to give me some ideas I'll be happy to use them if they fit nicely in my story. 


	3. chapter three

Summary: Have you ever seen a ghost before or have you? If yes you should be careful if you encounter one because it might not want you to leave them. And its worst if you know that ghostly features…

Thoughts [….]

Hikari to Yami ….

Flashback 

Visions '….' (I got to put that their even Isis is the only one who can see the future?)

(….) Author's insane thoughts

Note::: Bakura here is a girl who pretends to be a boy and Joey here is a ghost hunter who put ghost to sleep or vanquish them and Bakura help him. Both of them know each other's secret but plan to hide it

Incase you get a little complicated for the names here:

Yami Bakura = Bakura

Yami Marik = Marik

Yami Yugi = Yami

Serenity = Shizuka

Jounouchi = Joey/ Katsuya

And of course pairings: YY/Y, M/I, YM/M, S/T, one-sided S/R but it will be come S/J and R/B

P.S Pairings might change sorry…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Here." Ryou throw a towel at Bakura.

"Mokuba your soaked wet!" Kaiba scolded his little brother.

"Sorry…" Mokuba apologies.

"I think were stuck here for awhile." Joey said.

"What do you mean Joey?" Mai asked.

"The wire of the engine is cut. It takes awhile to fix it if…" Joey trailed off.

"If the rain doesn't stop were stuck here for awhile." Bakura finished Joey sentence.

"Are we jinx or something?" Marik said.

'Across the room a girl sitting in the study desk of the library staring her cold pale blue eyes at you like she own you. Then she smile, she lift her hand and a knife appear and she throw at you in piercing speed and she smile… a gently yet deadly smile.'

"Isis?" Mai shook Isis since she zone out.

"Isis you okay?" Mai sounded very worried.

"It's nothing I'm just tired." Isis said.

"We should go to our rooms and I know some people here will be going in two's" Bakura said sarcastically.

"I'll take any room that's very far away with you so bye!" Joey said and left the room.

"Pick any room that is two rooms away from mine…" Bakura said and left too.

"What they said." Mokuba said and went to the bathroom.

"They're acting very weird today." Shizuka said.

"They better not influence my little brother." Seto said.

"They won't do that." Ryou assured.

"I'm sure about the mutt by your yami I don't know?" Seto replied.

At Bakura….

'I think this is the room where the girl was in.' Bakura thought.

He opened the door and saw the room it was fairly clean and very like new. But the most fascinated about the room is paintings are hanging from the walls, colling each other on the floors and in the stand. Most of them are covered with white sheet clothing but one painting. Very curious Bakura took off the white sheet and drop it when he saw the painting. He didn't notice that Marik and Yami was standing behind him that is when someone said something…

" The girl in the painting look like you." Marik said.

With that Bakura spun around and saw them.

"Bakura is that you in the painting…" Yami asked.

Suddenly Bakura fainted.

"Bakura!!!!" Yami and Marik shouted.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Well sorry for not updating for so long I run out of ideas please help me!!!! Oh yeah the pairings might change. If you don't want to change the pairing please tell me if you want then tell me and do you think that I should make ryou and seto broke up so with yami and yugi and mail and marik and make it ryouxmalik, yugixmarik setoxjoey and yamixbakura (note bakura is a woman in my stories)


End file.
